True Blood: Scratches
"Scratches" is the third episode of season two of the supernatural drama series True Blood and the sixteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Scott Winant with a script written by Raelle Tucker. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, June 28th, 2009 at 9:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * Series based on "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. This episode adapts material from the second book in the series, Living Dead in Dallas. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "TB: Scratches" redirects to this page. * This episode is included on disc one of the True Blood: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Casting for this episode was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA and Libby Goldstein. * Producer W. Mark McNair is credited as Mark McNair in this episode. * Associate producer Luis Patiño is credited as Luis M. Patiño in this episode. * Editor Louise Innes is credited as Louise A. Innes in this episode. * Actor William Sanderson is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Kristin Bauer van Straten is credited as Kristin Bauer in this episode. * Actress Marcia DeRousse is credited as Marcia de Rousse in this episode. * Actor Stephen Root receives an "And" credit at the end of the episode. * Daphne Landry is identified only as Daphne in the end-title credits to this episode. * Luke McDonald is identified only as Luke in the end-title credits to this episode. * Eddie Gauthier is identified only as Eddie in the end-title credits to this episode. * This is the third episode of True Blood directed by Scott Winant. It is his first episode from season two of the series. He directs thirteen episodes of the show in total, and two episodes from season two. He previously directed "I Don't Wanna Know". His next episode is "I Will Rise Up". * This is the third episode of True Blood written by Raelle Tucker, and her first episode from season two. She previously wrote "You'll Be the Death of Me". Her next episode is "Release Me". * This is the first appearance of Doctor Ludwig. She appears next in "Cold Grey Light of Dawn". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song "Scratches" by Debbie Davis. It is heard during the end-title sequence of this episode. * Eric Northman makes reference to Longshadow in this episode. Longshadow is the former vampire bartender at Fangtasia. He was killed by Bill Compton after Longshadow attempted to kill Sookie Stackhouse. * Arlene Fowler makes reference to America's Next Top Model in this episode. This is a challenge competition television series that began airing in 2003. It was created by Halloween: Resurrection actress Tyra Banks. Quotes * Bill Compton: I don't want to move her. * Eric Northman: Of course not. I'll make sure she's taken care of. * Bill Compton: I'm not leaving her. * Eric Northman: Longshadow kept a coffin in back. He liked to feed before resting so it might be a bit messy. But you're welcome to it. (turns and starts walking away) * Bill Compton: I want to thank you for your hospitality...and for saving Sookie's life. * Eric Northman: I'm sure there's a way she can repay me. .... * Hoyt Fortenberry: You should try the chicken fried steak. It's like a chicken and a steak got together and made a baby. A delicious, crispy baby. .... * Jason Stackhouse: Dear God: You gotta help me out cuz I don't know what's right or wrong no more. Maybe I never did. Just... God please, please give me another sign. Cuz I'm lost. I'm so fucking lost. Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Louise A. Innes - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Matthew Jensen - Director of photography * Bruce Dunn - Co-producer * Mark McNair - Producer * Raelle Tucker - Producer * Alexander Woo - Supervising producer * Nancy Oliver - Co-executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Christina Jokanovich - Associate producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer See also External Links References ---- Category:2009/Episodes Category:June, 2009/Episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Episodes with crew categories